The Boys Are Back Part I
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: er, first fanfic... rated for any possible language... trust me... part I
1. And Their back!

**I don't own anything character wise... Ya know...?**

**

* * *

**

It'd been a week since the boys had been at High School. And they hadn't met the girls yet, because of all their fangirls.

"Oooo, I've got theater next!" Boomer said.

"_How_ are we related?" Brick asked. "Rhetorical question." He added quickly.

"We're related by Mojo-mama's body hair!" Boomer replied. "What does rhetorical mean?"

"It means you're not supposed to answer!" Brick cried in exasperation.

* * *

Miyako Gotokuji had heard of three new boys that came to Tokyo High this year. She, however, had never seen them in her life. She heard they were always surrounded by fan girls, none of whom, were Momoko, but she had seen the crazy mobs of girls crying "Can I have your number?" and "Are you single?" and so on.

"I wonder what the commotion is about," Kaoru asked one day after getting tired of the constant crowds.

"I dunno. Let's check it out," Momoko said.

"But, Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, fan girls are _vicious._ Have you seen them?" Miyako asked.

They shook their heads no and the three girls went to see what every girl except them was so excited about.

"Oh," Kaoru began.

"My," Miyako half whispered.

"God," Momoko ended.

* * *

**please review... first fanfic... :)**


	2. We meet Violet!

**second chappie....**

**

* * *

**

There was absolutely no way that the girls were seeing what they thought they saw. They saw the _RowdyRuff Boys_ whom were _supposed_ to be two years younger then them, so they _should_ be 13. But they were clearly fifteen, and this was something that the girls were sure was Mojo's doing. All of a sudden a brown-headed fourteen-year-old started screaming at all the fangirls.

"GET AWAY!!!" She screeched.

"Who are you?" The fans asked. "Their mother?"

This made her go very pink in the face out of fury as she hissed, "I'm in fact their cousin... From Kyoto." All of a sudden the fangirls went very pink in the face.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!"

"Erm..." The girl began. "Why?"

"Because you guys are related!!!" Fans explained.

"Wow. You guys have issues..." She said. "Bye guys." She added to the boys.

"Later Violet..." They mumbled, spotting the Puffs.

All of a sudden, there was whispering among the boys. No one heard, of course, but they were saying:

"Those aren't the--"

"Only one way to find out..."

The boys broke out of the huddle and walked over to the girls.

"We've never seen you girls around," Butch flirted to the awestruck girls.

"Save it," Kaoru hissed. "I'm not a fangirl. You can go now."

"Y-yeah!" Momoko stuttered.

"Momoko!" Miyako cried. "You stuttered!" Kaoru then hauled the other two away from the scene.

* * *

On the school roof, they were talking.

"Do you think those were the RowdyRuff Boys?" Miyako asked.

"No shit Miyako. Why else did they look so damn familiar?" Kaoru said, clearly aggravated.

"Well, they _could_ just be new kids..." Momoko suggested. "Since when did they have a female cousin from Kyoto?"

"True..." Kaoru began.

"We should find evidence!" The girls cried together.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chappie but I have to go to bed like, now. Anyways, I don't own characters (except Violet) and please review!!!**

**(Brick walks in)**

**Brick: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Me: HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!!!???**

**Brick: Dunno...**

**Me: Ok, bye everyone!!!**

**Brick: Huh?**

**Me: Let's just end this... Bye everyone!!!**


	3. And Mae is most defiantly crazy!

**I own nothing, except made-up characters. Well, here we go!**

**Brick: YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY I'M HERE!!!**

**Me: I told you that I dunno...**

**(Boomer, Miyako, Kaoru, and Butch walk in)**

**Me: Oi, the whole crowd is here.**

**(Miyako reads a fashion magazine, Kaoru watches soccer, Momoko is busy eating, while Boomer and Butch are playing video games)**

**Brick: I give up... **

**Me: On to the story! **

* * *

If there were only one way to find evidence, these girls would find it. They were the _PowerPuff Girls Z _for God's sake.

* * *

(With the RowdyRuffs)

"Violet, remind us _why_ you are always with us," Brick sighed miserably.

"Because I owe Mojo a favor, after that er, well, that, er, incident."

"Well, why'd he give you _this_?" Butch asked.

"Because you guys are morons."

Boomer, who was zoned out, looked dreamily at the sky.

"OI! Boomer, dude, what were you doing?"

"Er, I was, er--"

"Save it. We've got Math for the first time this school year. Thank God they only gave us minor classes for the first week. We're in Room 10, let's get going… The teacher's name it… Mr. Akamiko…. Weird name right? Anyways, do you guys have your fake names?" Violet said.

"Yes, of course we do. We've told at least half the school our names already."

"Right."

* * *

(At Class)

"Class, since we're all new to this class, let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Marukuso Akamiko but you are to claa me Mr. Akamiko, and I teach math."

Several fans of the boys named them selves.

"I'm Mae," one of them said. She was hopefully eyeing Boomer.

"I'm Annabella," another said. She was hopefully eyeing Brick.

"I'm Vivian," said the one eyeing Butch.

Violet stood. Her brown hair was shoulder length and had purple eyes. "I'm Violet. I don't care if you like me or not, and trust me, I can be a hot headed--"

Brick interrupted her. "I'm Akahoshi," he said.

"I'm Mizumaru," Boomer said.

"I'm Motohoshi," Butch said.

"I'm Momoko," Momoko said.

"Kaoru, and don't wear it out."

"I'm Miyako!" At least half the boys had lust in their eyes when she stood. Boomer, unfortunately, was secretly one of them.

* * *

"The blonde is _so _mine," Boomer said.

"Boomer..." Brick said, as they were now at their house with Violet, who was cooking dinner, which was actually edible. "No one cares. About every guy wants her. Didn't you see her locker?"

"Well, I mean, of course I did but--"

"Then save it."

"Fine," Boomer said, "But I saw you look at, what was her name? Momoko?"

"S-shut up!" Brick hissed.

"You guys--" Butch began.

"DINNER!" Violet bellowed, interrupting.

* * *

Boomer was sure that the Mae girl was a stalker. She was in every one of his classes, and always flirted with him.

"Boomer," she said, "I'm going to the rooftop for lunch, wanna meet me their?"

"Er, no offense, but, no."

"UH! Well, I'll see you later!"

"Whatever... Bitch," He muttered.

* * *

**Ok, that was a bit longer!!! Anyways, next time, I'll start off at their house (aka the RRBs and Violet's house)**

**Brick: Where-in-hell's-name-am-I?**

**Me: You're in The Violet Studios! This is where I have all my fanfics!**

**Brick: Oh.**

**Me: Bye!!!**

**Everyone: Don't forget to review!!!**


	4. Fangirls scale a wall, Miyako faces hell

**Yay! Fourth chappie!!! Ok, this chapter has a strange name... I know... deal with it.**

**Brick: WHEN WILL I GET OUT OF HERE?!**

**Everyone else: Not now**

**Me: When the fic's over.**

**Brick: How long's that?**

**Me: At least another four chappies... Probably another six though...**

**Brick: WTF?!**

**Me: And then the'll be a sequel, and you'll need to be here for that...**

**Brick: ARGGG!!!**

**Me: Let's start the story!**

**

* * *

**

(At the RowdyRuff residence)

"The--crazy--bitch--is--so--a--stalker," Boomer repeated for the fifty-millionth time.

"Boomer, no one cares," Violet said, rushing books around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked a very annoyed Brick.

"I'm packing your bags, since you bakas clearly can't do it."

"HEY! WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!" Butch said, angrily texting on his phone. "AND HOW THE HELL DO THESE GIRLS GET MY NUMBER?!"

"You gave it to Kaoru," Brick said, "And she gave it to every one of your--" BEEP!!! "Damn it, another text."

"Sucks for you dude… BOOMER! Did you give Miyako your number?"  
"Yes…"

"Then why aren't you getting fifty-gazillion texts?"

"Dunno. Maybe Miyako's _nice._ Ever think of that?"

"Well, are you dumb?"

"I wouldn't say so."

"Well then, we've got an issue."

"BUTCH!!!! BRICK!!!! BOOMER!!!!" Violet screamed angrily.

"What'd she find this time?" They asked, heading to their room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She cried, pointing at Vivian, Mae, Annabella, and other fans who were trying to scale the wall.

"Erm... Crazy people..."

"I'm calling the cops!" Violet said.

* * *

(At school)

"Ok class," Miss Keane said, "In this science lesson, I'll need you to wear safety goggles."

As soon as class officially started, Boomer had the best luck and the worst luck. He got along with Miyako (who secretly liked him) just fine, but that Mae girl kept _stalking_ him. Well, this all changed the day before Halloween.

"Miyako, Miyako, clam down!" Momoko cried.

"Yeah, Miyako, chill, it's only Takaaki, he's only--" Kaoru began.

"Kaoru! How horrible! Don't tell her that!"

"H-he's d-dead. A-and t-the d-doctors said t-that they d-did e-everything t-they c-could!!!"

"MIYAKO! CLAM DOWN!"

"Miss Keane!" Momoko said, "Can we take Miyako-san to the nurse?"

"Why?" Miss Keane said.

"Really, really bad case of heart break!"

"How horrible! Please, take her!"

Boomer, who was very confused whirled around to see Miyako.

"Miyako, relax... Maybe... Maybe we'll take you to Takaaki's funeral... C'mon Miyako, relax..."

_Who the _hell_ was this Takaaki? He is going to pay for what he did to Miyako_, Boomer though. Only one problem. He was dead.

* * *

**Baka-idiot**

**Sorry this chappie is so short! Next chappie will be WAY LONGER, I swear! Anyways, how'd you like it...**

**Miyako: It's so sad!**

**Me: I know, I know, but if he was alive, then who'd you choose?**

**Miyako: Er, umm...**

**Boomer: Miyako-chan?**

**Miyako: I DON'T KNOW!!!**

**Me: BYE! This is getting awkward...  
**


	5. The truth is told!

**Ok, fifth chappie! **

**Brick: Yay! That much close to getting out of here!**

**Me: Nope. It only means that much more time in here!**

**Brick: You're such a sadist.**

**Me: Do me a favor and say that one more time.**

**Brick: Ok, you're a sadist.**

**Me: *beats up Brick***

******Brick: Oww...**

******Me: On to the story! **

* * *

"Who, in _hell's_ name is Takaaki?" Boomer asked after school.

"Wow Boomer, how out of the loop are you?!" Violet asked, "I mean, even _I_ know what's going on and I shouldn't because I skipped a grade. Everyone _should_ think I'm a nerd, but hey, I hang out with you, so people _need_ me in the loop."

"What the hell does that mean?" Brick asked.

"It means that you fans want me to tell them everything about you, so I get to stay in the loop. But, you idiots have no idea what's going on so--"

"That Takaaki kid will _die_," Boomer said.

"Yeah. Boomer, only one problem…" Violet said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"He's _already _dead."

"HE WHAT?!" Boomer cried, "WHO KILLED HIM?!"

"Oh. My. God. Boomer, were you even listings to what I said? Anyways, Miyako is crying because he died of heart failure."

Violet looked sternly at Boomer. He stared back, confusion in his eyes. Everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

"Jeez, Boomer, chill," Butch said to a fuming Boomer, "It's only Monday… You only have… er… 5 more days to have to see Miyako ball her eyes out."

"Jeez, Butch," Violet imitated Butch, "You're such and insensitive bastard."

The boys looked at her.

"And you guys wonder how I started cursing…"

* * *

"Damn, it's math again…"

"No shit, Kaoru!"

"Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, please stop fighting!"

"YOU DIN'T CRY YET TODAY!" They cheered.

"Um… Um…" Miyako panicked '_Why aren't I crying?'_ She thought.

They sighed and walked into math. Seeing how Miyako wasn't crying, boys started to ask her out.

"Let's sit right here," Kaoru whispered to Momoko and Miyako. "That way, we can start looking for evidence."

"Yeah," they agreed.

* * *

Mr. Akamiko was talking about some random math stuff, while Momoko received a chat on the built-in-computer in her desk.

'Meet me at lunch?'

'Who the heck are you?'

'I'm right in front of you'

'You know they monitor these chats?'

'THEY WHAT?!'

'Yep.'

'Bye! Oh wait, what about lunch?'

'No.'

The chat ended.

***

"Are you positive?"

"Yep, Brick chatted with me!"

"You sure he's Brick?"

"Hmmm, let me think… Of course I do!!"

* * *

In English class, their homework was to interview another student. While the girls wanted to interview the suspected RowdyRuffs, Annabella, Mae, and Vivian had already partnered up with them.

"I've got that Violet girl," Momoko said.

She walked over to Violet.

"Hi, Violet can I interview you?" She said falsely sweet.

"Sure," Violet said in the same tone.

* * *

(The interview)

"So, why are you always around those oh-so-popular boys eh? Do you have the hots for any of them?"

Violet looked panicked when Momoko asked about the boys.

"Okay, first, I don't have any hots for any of them, and I hang out with them because…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"Next question. What do you hate?"

"Easy. I hate _Twilight_, fan girls, fan boys, Brittany Spears, and black ice."

Momoko pulled out the _Twilight_ book, and opened it. Violet's gaze hardened.

"Now, tell me, who are those boys."

"They are Mizumaru, Akahoshi, and Motohoshi…"

"No, I mean, their _real_ names."

"Those are their real names."

Momoko started to read _Twilight _aloud.

"Damn you…" Violet hissed. "Fine, Powder Puff, their--"

"How do you know that?"

"Chill, Blossom, I've known from the beginning."

"HOW?!"

"IF YOU SHUT UP, I'LL TELL YOU!"

"Fine."

"They, yes, are the RowdyRuff Boys."

"I KNEW--"

"SHUT UP!!" Violet yelled. "If any one finds out, we're all screwed!"

"Ok, ok, but how come you're always around them?"

"I owe them a favor," Violet lied.

"Whatever," Momoko said. "This interview is over."

* * *

"Did you find out?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

"Yep."

"Well?" The other to asked.

"We were right!"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"But that means… Eww, gross! Butch flirted with me!!!"

"Keep it down!"

"Fine," Kaoru hissed. "You know you can stop being such a bitch."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Please stop fighting!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Miyako screamed. "Gomen." She added.

"No, it's alright, you don't have to be sorry," Momoko said.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Violet said, "They know..."

"What's to be sorry for? That's great! Now maybe we have a better chance at them!" The boys cried together.

"Bakas..."

* * *

**Yay! This chappie is MUCH longer!!!! Yahoo!!! Yes, its a cliff hanger... I'm_ such_ a sadist. No, I'm only kidding.**

**Brick: But it's true.**

**Me: You didn't learn you're lesson the first time?! **

**Everyone else: BYE! Don't forget to review!!!!**


	6. Yes, they have a plan

**I don't own D!PPGZ!!!**

**Ok, ok, here's the next chappie!!!**

**Brick: And the sadist makes my hell longer!**

**Me: You didn't learn, did you?**

**Boomer: Nope, he's alway been like that**

**Brick death glares at Boomer.**

**Me: Ok then! On with the chappie!**

* * *

"Ok, we need a plan," Brick said.

"What kind of plan… What are we talking about?" Boomer asked.

Butch and Brick sweat dropped.

"We are going to need a plan to get them to fall for us like every other girl at this school, except Violet," Brick said.

"Yeah, and classic hitting on girls usually works," Butch said.

"Yeah, about that, I've got a problem…" Boomer said.

"What is it?"

"Miyako had like, fifty gazillion fan boys, like that crazy jock Mitchell who was Mae's ex and then there's Victor and Arthur who are Annabella and Vivian's twins…"

"Well, suck for you!" The other boys said together.

"So, let's try flirting with them!"

* * *

At class, something different was about to happen.

Miyako Gotokuji was being _squashed_ around her fan boys.

"No, damn it, _I'm_ going to ask her out!" Victor, Vivian's twin brother said.

"Like hell you are, it's gonna be _me!"_ Arthur, Annabella's twin said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's so gonna be me, I mean, look at me, I'm the coolest person here, I mean, I _am_ captain of the football team!" Mitchell said, "Besides, I should have the hottest girl as my girlfriend!" Mae look so pissed off that it was almost aura changing.

"Outta the way, outta the way," the RowdyRuff Boys said.

"Oh _great, it's them,"_ Momoko whispered to Kaoru and Miyako.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

Boomer was going to be the first to hit on one of the girls because of the fan issue.

"So…" He began.

Miyako, realizing it was Boomer said, "Yeah no. Not in this lifetime buddy boy, you'll need to wait in line!"

Boomer finally decided it was Brick's turn to try with Momoko.

* * *

Brick's timing however, was horrible.

"Miyako," Momoko whined, "Why does every hot senior like you? They _never_ notice me, even when I'm with you!"

"I dunno…" Miyako said, feeling bad for Momoko.

"I'm not sure anyone does..." Brick began.

"You!" Koaru screamed. "GET YOU AND YOUR BROTHER'S FAT ASSES AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS!!!!"

"Damn, no need to be so pissed off about it."

"Save it Akahoshi. Or should I call you Brick?"

"Eh, either or."

"You suck you know that?"

"Well, I was thinking the same about you!"

"That's it..." Kaoru said, beating up Brick.

* * *

"That didn't work, c'mon Butch it's your turn," Brick said dryly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep," Boomer said. "Then we'll try again."

"Damn you two."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Hey Kaoru..."

"Shut the HELL up before I punch you into a wall fifty miles away!"

"Ok then..." Butch slowly backed up and walked away.

* * *

"Damn, it's my turn again?"

"Yes it is Boomer!"

"Damn you two!"

"We love you too!"

"Stop lying."

"Yeah. We agree."

"Wait, what the hell does that mean?"

"Wow..."

* * *

Lunch was the place Boomer would try again... Lunch is the place where some people break bones...

"Miyako-chan, do you wanna go out with me?" Boomer asked.

Miyako, who was now under pressure blushed.

_'Yes, I made her blush!'_ Boomer thought. It was a little to late to be thinking stuff like that.

BAM!

Victor had just punch Boomer in the stomach...

"What the hell? Is that _supposed_ to hurt?"

"Er, um, yeah..."

"Well, did it look like it hurt?"

"Well, um, yeah..."

"It didn't."

"What the hell?"

BAM! Boomer had just punched Victor right back.

"OW!!!"

"Damn straight it hurts."

"No shit!" Victor cried. "I think you broke my rib cage!"

"Oh shit..."

Everyone, surprisingly enough, kept quiet.

* * *

"Momoko," Kaoru said at the lab sitting next to Momoko. "Who the _hell_ watches Naruto?"

"I've only seen _this_ episode! It's really, really sad!"

"Well, what happens?"

"This guy breaks this girls heart!"

"Wonderful, this is _just_ what you need!" Kaoru said sarcastically, taking the remote.

"HEY!" Momoko cried as Kaoru changed the channel to Soccer.

"Why the _hell _did you do that?"

"'Cause I like soccer and Naruto is so _boring."_

"No it isn't-- Oh wait, it is... Whoops!"

Kaoru nodded her head like as if saying 'I told you I was right'.

* * *

**Hehe, this chappie's over, BUT here's a sneak peak at the next one!:**

"She did _WHAT?!"_

"Yep. I saw it with my own eyes."

**So there's you preview!**

**Brick: That was sooo boring!**

**Butch: Shhh... If you know what's good for you!**

**Boomer: Yeah!**

**Momoko: No, keep talking!**

**Brick: Plus, you're a--**

**Me: *attacks Brick with nails***

**Brick: HOLY SHIT WOMAN!!!**

**Me: Oh no you didn't!**

**Every one else: Bye for now! Please review!**


	7. A hook up, oh, and here comes hell!

**Next chappie!!!**

**Me: *Silent***

**Brick: *Really silent***

**Random Person: What's with the silence. There's usually a cat fight going on about now!**

**Me: *Hands him fan fic***

**Random Person: *Reads it* Oh. Oh my. Ok then...**

**Me: E-enjoy...**

* * *

Violet was sure that by now, two weeks after that dreaded interview her block-headed acquaintances would have given up the chase. Well, as usual, she was wrong. Her violet eyes stared into the clouds as Boomer announced to Brick and Butch that he'd finally snagged Miyako, while his brother's groaned jealously, as they hadn't gotten Momoko or Kaoru yet.

"How'd you do it?" Brick asked.

"Simple… I just, passed a note…"

"What. The. Hell," Butch said, completely pissed off.

"I just passed her a note asking if she wanted--"

"We get it," Violet finally said.

The boys looked at her.

"And to think that I actually thought that you'd given up… Oh well…" BEEP!

Violet's phone beeped.

"What the hell? Who texted?" She wondered.

'hey. is it tru? is boomie going out w/ that bitch miyako?' Mae texted.

"How the hell did she get my number?"

"Dunno."

'yea. watever. idc wat they do,' she texted back.

Then,

'i hear that brick-kun wants 2 ask sum1 out. does it just so happen 2 b me?' Annabella texted.

Violet ignored it.

Of course, Vivian just had to text Violet.

'whens butch gonna ask me out. tell me now.'

Ok, she ignored that too.

* * *

"She did _WHAT_?!" Kaoru practically screamed.

"Yep. I saw it with my own eyes," Momoko said.

"How? I thought it was a note!"

"I saw what it said and I saw Miyako write 'yes'!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Well damn girl, this sucks."

"I realize."

* * *

The next week was filled with gossip, yelling, and pleading fans. Two of the most popular people were going out with each other. Great.

"Boomie-kun!!!" Mae wailed, "Please, please, please break up with her!!! Then, me and Victor will both be happy and maybe... Well, maybe you'd consider going out with me!"

"Yeah. Hell no," Boomer said. "And don't call me 'Boomie-kun' or 'Boomie'."

Mae ran off crying.

Boomer, on the other hand, received death threats daily.

"Break her heart and you _die,_" Victor said.

"God."

With Miyako, who had death threats from rabid fan girls, got yelled at a lit by Kaoru.

"YOU ARE DATING HIM?!" She cried.

"Yes, Kaoru-san."

"My God Miyako, don't you know they are supposed to be our enemies? Remember when they flipped our skirts?!" This was not a happy memory... Or a wanted one.

This is Boomer and Miyako's current life, which seems to now be hell due to fans... Oh well.

* * *

School was the biggest gossip center you could ever cross. But today, a week later, was different. There was only one thing people talked about. And it wasn't about Boomer and Miyako. And it was that there were to be new students at the school. Sophomores to be precise.

"Yeah. Their names are so weird though!" A girl named Juliette (who just happened to be Boomer's 'biggest' fan besides Mae) said. "They say their names are Berserk, Brat, and Brute."

"Yeah. So weird."

"They did not just say those names," Momoko and Brick said at the same time, Boomer, Miyako, Kaoru, and Butch with them. Boomer, Brick, and Butch looked ready to ditch the rest of the day. Momoko and Kaoru, who weren't dating the boys looked very please with the look on the boys' faces, but didn't want those people to show up here. Miyako looked slightly less then mortified.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gosh!!!!! Cliff hanger!!!! Sorry its short!**

**Me: *Still quite***

**Brick: *Still quite***

**Boomer, Miyako, and Momoko: OH NO!!! THE PNKZ ARE COMING!!!!**

**Butch: Oh dear God why'd ya add _them _to the story?**

**Me: I... I dunno...**

**Brick: Well, fix this I guess...**

**Every one else: Oh my God, there wasn't any fighting this whole chapter!**

**Everyone: BYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	8. Crazy hell and a crazy day

**Hey!!! New chappie!!!! (It's longish!) I am starting to use multiple POVs by the way...**

**Brick: Hallelujah!!!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Brick: They--**

**Me: ****SHHH!!!!**

******Everyone: Here's the chapter!!!!**

* * *

This new surprise hit Miyako hard. If she could, Miyako would have hauled ass, but she couldn't. She stayed put.

The PKNZ were coming… And this is what _real_ hell would fell like.

* * *

Ms. Akasumi, the social studies teacher, introduced the PNKZ.

"Class," she said, "This is Berserk, Brat, and Brute."

She looked somewhat disturbed.

"Are those your real names?" She finally asked.

The girls nodded as the sat down. At the end of class, they were whispering.

"The blonde guy is _so_ mine," Brat whispered.

"Well, whatever, I want the red head… You know, with the cap…" Berserk said.

"I wouldn't mind going out with the raven haired," Brute sighed.

They walked out, but Brat was mortified at the now-clear sight. Boomer, her clear love interest, was _kissing_ some slut that was just in this class. Just, what was her name? She was going to _pay_.

"MIYAKO!!!!" Kaoru screamed, pulling Miyako away from Boomer, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Kissing my boy--" Miyako began before Kaoru shot her an angry glare.

Brat was walking away with angry tears in her eyes.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

I never really expected Miyako and Boomer to, you know, happen… Well, when it did, yeah, it was weird… For all of us. I mean, we still loathe each other but… It's getting harder with this new development. But, I never expected them to be stupid enough to kiss each other in the halls of school. Well damn, Brat just had to be there.

"Miyako, did you see Brat?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, no but, Kaoru-san," Miyako said, "I--"

But I cut her off. "No Miyako. You won't be kissing him in the halls!!! Did you hear what the PowerPunks said?"

"No, what'd they say?"

"That they are after the guys… I mean, I really am worried for you… remember Takaaki?"

This was a bad idea. She started bawling on me.

I should have kept quiet.

* * *

(Normal POV)

It wasn't unheard of for Miyako to start bawling at the mention of Takaaki. But it was unheard of for Boomer not to be there. Oh well.

Violet, however, happened to be there. She seemed annoyed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "I can't be helping Boomer's girlfriend every time some jackass mentions Takaaki. Now, let me take her to Boomer…"

Kaoru gladly handed her over and Violet walked off to find Boomer.

* * *

(Violet's POV)

After I gave Miyako to Boomer (who, by the way, comforted her to a minor degree), I walked away. All of a sudden, Annabella jumped out on me.

"Do you like Akahoshi-kun?" She asked me.

"No."

"Really, no need to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Fine."

Fangirls are too easily over powered. It was funny. Now, I was happily strolling along until Himeko, captain of the cheerleaders, and big time slut extraordinaire, harassed me.

"Tell. Me. When. Akahoshi-kun. Will. Ask. Me. Out," she hissed.

"Shove. It. Up. Your. Ass," I said, sprinting off.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Miyako's day started out quite normally. Until French class which was last period. Brat also seemed to be taking French. Kaoru was in Spanish and Momoko was in Italian. At the end of French, Brat cornered Miyako. After everyone left the school, and some kids were in the library studying, she finally spoke.

"I saw how you were kissing Mizumaru-kun," she hissed.

"He's my--"

"Save it. By the end of today, he'll be mine. One way or another."

This left Miyako confused and scared.

"Well damn, the least you could do is keep her calm, Brat," Brute said, "I mean, look at the thing! She's so scared!"

"Ha ha very funny Brute, we all know you're horrible at lying."

'_Well,'_ Brute thought, _'If they think I'm bad at lying they've got another thing coming.'_

"Thanks Brat," Brute hissed angrily.

"Brat! Brute! Let's go! You know..." Berserk said looking at Miyako. "We've got plans to organize."

Miyako felt like running, but her legs wouldn't move. She was stuck in a sticky situation. But before anything was realized, Brat slammed her against a wall.

"OW!" Miyako hissed angrily, something she rarely did."What the heck was that for?!"

"Oh, just gonna show you what happens if you deiced to mess up my love life."

"Me mess up your love life?! How about this. _You're_ messing up _my_ love life!"

"Aha, ha, ha, you're so _not_ funny. Ya think that a few complaints will do anything for you, eh? I'm Brat off the PowerPunk Girls Z and I get my way one way or another! You hear me girl?!"

Miyako stayed quite, her head pounding.

Brat slammed her again, now angrier, "You hear me girl!?"

Still quite, Brat pushed herself over the edge. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?! HE'S MINE AND DON'T YOU GO MESSING WITH HIM!!!"

Brute and Berserk, who were laughing at Miyako and not doing anything heard a very loud voice.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MIYAKO!?" Kaoru hissed.

Frozen in fear, they turned around to see the principle. Brat, who was still smacking around Miyako didn't notice.

"BRAT!" Her sisters called. Too late.

"BRAT! BRUTE! BERSERK! MY OFFICE_ NOW!"_

"Oh damn..."

* * *

Some how Miyako managed to get out with a minor concussion and a broken wrist. She was hospital bound until Monday, while the PNKZ were expelled for 'beating around students'. When Brute and Berserk asked what they did wrong, the principle replied, "You didn't stop your sister." And expelled them.

* * *

Kaoru was now shooting goals in the soccer net, getting ready for the big game on Wednesday. Crisp November leaves were falling, and Momoko was cheering her on.

(Violet's POV)

Well Boomer's been at the hospital all day and Butch and Brick's failed attempts at asking Kaoru and Momoko out are beyond funny and Himeko's attempts at getting Brick were epic fails. Vivian and Annabella's were no better, and Mae was just... Mae was just... A bit annoying. Constantly getting pissed off and constantly asking Boomer out. The whole school might as well know who they are, I mean, it'd just be so much easier to call them Brick, Boomer, and Butch rather then Akahoshi, Mizumaru, and Motohoshi. It's so annoying come to think of it.

"VIOLET!!!" Brick screamed.

"WHAT?!" I replied.

"GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF OF ME!!"

I sighed and tugged Himeko off Brick... again...

* * *

(Normal POV)

Momoko and Kaoru were with Miyako on Saturday in the hospital. They were writing a book called 'I JUST MET MY EX'S GiRLFRIEND' in the mean time, out of complete boredom and randomness.

"And Helena should be pissed after meeting Hana and, wait, no, Jeremy has to be getting a smoothie, not a milkshake!" Momoko screamed.

Kaoru just wrote it all down while they all watched _National Treasure 2 Book of Secrets_. The movie was just at the part where Lincoln gets shot, and Miyako finally said, "You know, did I ever tell you that Brick and Butch weren't that bad?"

Kaoru looked at her crazy and Momoko looked shocked.

"Sorry," Miyako said, turning back to the movie.

* * *

**Hehe all done chappie 8!!!! It's kinda random, I know...**

**Brick: Kinda?!**

**Me: Yes...**

**Brick: Yeah... sure...**

**Me: *Beats up Brick***

**Everyone else: Just like normal...**

**Everyone: Bye! Don't forget to review!!!**


	9. Sports

**Warning, this chapter is SHORT!!!**

**Brick: Is that good or bad?**

**Me: For the readers and fans, that's bad!**

**Brick: Wait, its good for me!**

**Me: Oh, STFU!!!**

**Brick: Jeez.**

**Me: ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

That Monday, Miyako went back to school with only a cast on her arm. It was almost nothing. Almost.

That week, sports started. There was soccer, Girl's tennis, cross country, and basketball. Kaoru, the soccer MVP, was playing soccer, while Miyako, (whose cast would be off the next week and had special permissions) went out for the girls tennis team.

Momoko decided to wait until spring to do softball.

"Momoko-san!" Miyako cried, "Please do tennis with me!"

"Ha. Yeah right, Miyako, she's only gonna do softball..." Kaoru said.

"Ok..." Miyako said unsure.

"Don't worry Miyako, I'm not gonna get in trouble for skipping a sport! I mean, we only need to do one!"

"Ok then, Momoko-san..."

* * *

"I can't believe we aren't doing soccer!" Brick moaned.

"Well, if you did, Kaoru would find out!" Violet hissed.

"Well, can we do basketball?" Butch suggested.

"WHAT?! NO!" Violet said, "Basketball's the only full year sport! You wouldn't be able to to baseball in the spring!"

"Well," Boomer said, "How about we like, join a club or something?"

Everyone looked at Boomer. Since when did he want to join a club?

Violet shook her head.

"'Cause the only clubs are Chess club, Drama club, Music club, Math club, and Creative Writing club!" Violet said, "And I'm know your fans are in Drama club, I've already joined it so I should know, and in Music club you need to already play an instrument... Shit!"

"What?"

"Here comes the fans..."

"Akahoshi-kun!!!" Fans screamed while Brick scrambled.

"Mizumaru-kun!!!" Fans screamed as Boomer ran.

"Motohoshi-kun!!!" Fans screamed as Butch ran for it.

"SHIT!!!" They yelled while running.

* * *

**See? I said it'd be short!**

**Brick: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Brick: ...**

**Me: Yeah, it was a bit too short...**

**Brick: *falls asleep***

**Everyone: Nap time is a good idea.**

**Everyone: *falls asleep***

**Remember to review!!!! (PS I'm taking story suggestions and such!!!!)**


	10. Blackout

**Three weeks after chapter nine...**

**Brick: WTH?**

**Me: It's part of the story.**

**Brick: And did you tell them--?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Brick: How long's--**

**Me: THEY HAVEN'T READ YET!!! **

* * *

Ok, this time, three weeks later, was normal. Sports schedules had been handed out. And teams had been made.

But, on a lighter note, Violet wasn't tense, after that little, er, incident with the fangirls.

_-Flashback-_

"_GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE DAMNED HALL!" Violet shrieked. _

"_Akahoshi-kunnn!!!" The rabid fangirls of Brick cried. "Tell her to stop being so meannn!!!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"_Mizumaru-kunnn!!!" The rabid Boomer fangirls cried. "Please, go out with me!!!"_

_Before the rabid Butch/Motohoshi fangirls got a word in--_

"_ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!!"_

"_Holy. Shit," everyone said._

"_That's right. Shut up, and leave me--and the guys-- ALONE!!!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Ah, how relaxing… No fans… Wait.

"AKAHOSHI-KUNNNN!!!!!" Himeko screeched.

"Damn. It didn't get rid of _her_," Brick said.

"Nope," Violet said.

"Hey, guys!" Boomer yelled.

"What?" Violet, Brick, and Butch called.

"It's gonna storm!"

"What?!"

"Look at the sky!"

The sky was greyer then grey. It was dark as night, or at least the clouds were.

"Shit!" Violet muttered.

Everyone was called in by Ms. McGallic; sports were cancelled. Two weeks before this stormy day, Momoko finally broke down and dated Brick, while Kaoru… Well, she just wanted to piss off Vivian and the others. But she's not THAT cold hearted.

"Kaoru-san, let's go!" Miyako said, heading to Science. Then, out of nowhere;

_**BA-BOOM!**_

The lights went out. Damn. This was bad. It was a blackout.

"AHHH!" Kids yelled.

It was dark as night and the people were scrambling.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"What the hell?"

"Am I kissing someone?"

"No, loser, you tripped over me!"

"OW!"

"WTF?!"

"You broke my leg!"

"Ahhh!!!!"

Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko didn't know what to do. They couldn't- no, they _wouldn't_ transform here. No way in hell. Or heaven. Or Earth.

"BLACK OUT!" Someone said.

"No shit jackass!" Kaoru yelled.

If you could see Boomer's face it was: O.o

Who ever said this school was normal?

Who ever said the kids were normal?

What the hell is normal?

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"YEAH WE--!"

"Shut UP! No one needs to know what just happened!"

"Yeah, so shut it! Ber--"

"THAT MEANS YOU, TOO!"

"God. Ok, let's stuff them in the SUV. Then let's hit the road…"

"No, you can't pull off any kind of personality."

"Well at least I've got fashion sense!"

"Oh, you did not just go there!"

"I really did!"

"LET'S GO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"DRIVE THIS DAMN THING!"

* * *

**Note to readers:**

**Hello there! So, you're probably wondering why this is here with the story!**

**No, I'm not quitting. And this story isn't dead. Far from it all, actually.**

**I'm currently wondering if I should stop at this cliffhanger then write a sequel.**

**If you're wondering what I mean, I might decide to stop with this particular story after this chapter (this is the last chappie for "Part I"), and then start a sequel (AKA "Part II"), picking up right where I left off because in this chapter, the girls got kidnapped. I'm going to have to make all six of them (and Violet) to leave the school on a mission type thing. And I just thought that I should end this story and start the next "part". Just letting you know that's what's going to happen. When I post the sequel, I'll add its link to this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading this!!!!**

**PS, if you don't want me to do this, or if you want me to do this, just say so in a review or something… ^_^ (But please note it's what's going to happen, but I want your ideas on it too.)**

**Ok, now thanks,**

**Violet Ambitions**

**

* * *

**

**Brick: How long is this vacation, from the end of this chapter to the sequel?**

**Me: Oh. A day, maybe a little more.**

**Brick: -.- Wonderful. Not.**

**Me: Hey, it's only a-- oh, just screw it!**

**Part II: .net/s/5815490/1/**


End file.
